Chance or Choice
by walkthetalk
Summary: Living in the elite society, isn't always what it seems. Some will always want to bring you down, but it's just a matter of the people you choose to be around you. Chances of making it to the top depends on the choices you make. That's what I learned living in this town.
1. Welcome to My Life

I've been staring at a black page for too long now, I thought after a year or two of having a break from my writing would give and provide me a bigger canvas, a greater idea, and bring my creative juices back. But no, it only made my mind black, not even a single story line, not even a short story forming anytime soon. Maybe that happens, when you're lacking for inspiration. Maybe that happens, when someone broke up with you, everything seems to be falling apart but for some those events in life are the ones that makes the best selling stories. Just like for a singer, the best songs are the ones that happened in real life, the ones that's close to the singer's heart. What made me go back to writing? I really don't know.

But there are just some things in life that makes you realize things. That things happens for a reason.

* * *

I was out as usual, walking on the busy streets of New York. People scrambling just to get somewhere. People on their phones, rushing to their offices. People, sitting on a sidewalk. People laughing and talking quite loud. People lost in their own world.

As for me, I'm also in a rush. I was supposed to be at a business meeting 30 minutes ago. But as usual, I woke up late. Why? I stayed up all night trying, hoping for a story to magically pop in my head but still I fell asleep with a blank page only with words written 'Chapter 1'.

I walked in the conference room, with the meeting almost over. Sigh.

People looked at me rolling their eyes as I entered the conference room quietly. I can already imagine what their thinking. 'Late, as usual' 'What's new?' 'If it hasn't been his father's company she would have been fired'. Yes, I'm working in my dad's company. No, I'm not always been like this. I've worked always hard in life. I always had to work for the things I want. It was just two years ago, when I hit rock bottom. I know know, my break up with my boyfriend really took a toll on me. What can I do, he was my first love and my first real serious boyfriend. I loved him.

Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself, I've been ranting about my life without you knowing who I am. Let me start by saying that I don't have the perfect life. I can't say that I'm a billionare or something but I can provide for myself, buy my needs and my wants. I can live without even working for like a year but still buy the things that's not even necessary. I'm not boasting though, just saying.

I don't have a lot of friends, I only have a circle of friends that compost of like 6 or 8 at the most. Yet my friends aren't perfect, there are a lot of times when we fight. Fight, that involves alot of shouting, door slamming, glass breaking, but at the end of the day our phones would always be ringing, with us saying sorry. See, I consided them my brothers and sisters, they were always there for me when I had my ups and downs, I lost friends along the way, but that just showed me and brought me closer to my real friends. They never left when I thought my whole world is falling apart. It's not always that you meet friends like them, and if you do, don't let them go. We have been through serious shits together, we've been almost arrested for crashing a party, we've been chased by dogs, we had a lot of fuck ups, but those are times we look back laugh.

My family? They're pretty supportive of me. My parents divorced when I was eight but still they remained close friends. I have no brother or sister. My love life? What's that? Well, my four-year long relationship ended like two years ago, and since then I have not loved since. Why did we broke up? Simple, the usual cliche thing happened. He cheated.

I'm Gabriella Montez, 24 years old and I'm struggling with the thing I do best. Write.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm back. Haha! After how long of not writing, I'm now trying to again write another fanfic. I don't know how it will turn out though but I got a story in mind. Just a matter of not being lazy to finish it. ;)**

**Any how, please review and tell me what you think about it? Okay? It's short, I know. But it's only an introduction. Btw, I'd be updating like every other day or so. Depends on the mood, or my sched or maybe if it's possible I'd update like everyday. Not a promise though. :p**

**Just tell me first what you guys think. Is that okay?**

**Reviews, comments, and criticism are very much welcome as always. xoxo. **


	2. That's Him!

**Reviews please.**

_I took a step back and let you go._

_I told you I'm not bullet proof, now you know._

* * *

7:00 AM. The Alarm went just the right time.

Gabriella groaned as she roll over her bed silencing her alarm, the first time that year. See, it's already the start of 2013. Meaning it's a new year, a fresh start for most people. A year to start a change.

She can already smell the freshly cooked breakfast. She can hear people buzzing and hussling. The honk of cars. People screaming for a taxi. People going in and out of doors. People on the phone rushing. As for Gabriella, she continued rolling and squirming in her bed. Sighing she stood and looked at her phone, checking for any messages or missed calls.

Scrolling through, she saw texts from her best friends, and her office mates.

* * *

Nice and ready, Gabriella was about to go when her phone suddenly went. "Yes? Gabriella speaking."

"Oh hi, good morning Ms. Montez. This is Tamera Hudson calling from A&C Production Company, confirming your meeting with Mr. Collin?" The girl on the phone said.

"Oh yeah. Uhm" Gabriella replied as she looked on her watch, just on time. "Yes. Tell him, I'll be there at probably 9:30."

"Okay. Thank you. Have a nice day!" the girl said hanging up.

Gabriella smile, this might just be the big break she's looking for. You see, Gabriella is a new and young movie scripwriter, well, most of the time a producer. She's currently doing business with Mr. Collin who is one of the most famous and awarded Director. She's hoping for a collaboration with him on a script she wrote.

Gabriella arrived on the time she said she was going to arrive. Good start Gabriella thought.

She entered Mr. Collin's office and sitted on one of the most luxurious chair she might have seen. Gabriella might be a script writer who owns a lot, and may send someone to do her business and meetings but instead she's one of those hands-on script writer.

"So Ms. Montez, about the movie, do you still want to do it with our company?" Mr. Collin said, a man who looks like twice Gabriella's age. A man with a very built contour. A very formal man.

"Of course!" Gabriella replied almost too quick. "Working with your company would be an honor."

"How about the cast? Do you have any idea on who would play the lead role?" Mr. Collin asked.

"Oh about that, I really don't have any clue. I'm not really sure on who's the perfect fit."

"I suggest that you have a run down, and have auditions, or even call people like Channing Tatum, Ian Somerhalder, I don't know. I'm putting it all in your hands." Mr. Collin said checking his phone.

"Okay, thanks. You're not going to regret it." Gabriella promised.

* * *

"Can you please call on the next person." Gabriella requested.

So, Gabriella and the other persons in charged had been screening people, looking for people, calling people, and yet still no one is the perfect fit. There might be a one who's almost there, but Gabriella's still not satisfied. Instead, insisted to keep on looking.

After almost weeks and weeks of casting, no one has still snagged the lead role. Gabriella seemed to be losing hope and just giving it to the other guy.

Until, a blue-eyed boy entered the casting room. Gabriella was suddenly captivated.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton auditioning for the role of Mike." the shaggy blonde haired boy said as he made his presence known.

"Would you tell us, what other films have you done?" Sharon, the casting director asked.

"I did movies like, The Lucky One, 17 Again" Troy smiled.

Sharon whispered something to Gabriella and the others saying that maybe he's too young for the role, but Gabriella insisted on atleast making him try.

After Troy's audtion, they said they would call him.

"That's like the best audition I have seen!" Gabriella told the casting directors.

"But he's too young!" others objected. "Who cares? I can change the script from 28 to like 3 years younger or something. He's the best for that role!" She objected.


End file.
